You’re the perfect example of the idiocy of youth
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: You were a genius of the highest caliber, the best in an academy full of talented individuals; you had friends who cared for you, and a bright future ahead of you... and you threw it all away...


Disclaimer: Blazblue isn't mine.

* * *

"Where are we?" shouted Carl, having been teleported so suddenly in a different location. He looked around, noticing the rather... disturbing appearance of the area he was in now.

Rachel took note from afar, almost smirking at how perfectly this had gone. She mentally made a note to thank Kokonoe later for having had her little toy in Kagutsuchi to find Hakumen. It had been the catalyst that had made this all possible after all...

She dismissed her familiars. Rachel never fought without them against human opponents as her strength was too much for ordinary mortals but she hadn't brought him to her home to fight. Valkenhayn having been ordered to look after her familiars in the castle to make sure they didn't come outside or even be anywhere near the front door or windows. She didn't want any distractions or interruptions for this. Rachel teleported herself a few feet in front of Carl and his doll.

"... Welcome, child. I have invited you here."

She said it simply in a deadpanned expression. It spooked him perfectly.

"I... Invited?! Um... what do you want with us?!" said Carl, surprised and fearful of the sudden, ghostly, appearance of a girl around his age.

"I thought perhaps we would..." Rachel trailed off slightly, searching for the correct phrase to word it. "...play for a time."

".... P... Play?" spoke Carl, confused by the reply, "Am I dreaming...?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have invited you here. We will play." stated Rachel simply and firmly.

"My apologies, but we're a little tired... Can you invite someone else?" Carl didn't want to show it but he was getting agitated, he didn't like the fact this girl was being such a snob and he didn't want to hurt her if he could avoid it.

Carl looked around once more, the place was awfully strange... he couldn't quite pick the words to describe it, but it appeared to be real enough..., Carl had a feeling of foreboding and he simply wanted to avoid any and all needless confrontations in this place.

"No." said Rachel, making Carl's eyes settle on her once more, "Receiving an invitation from me is a great honor. Accepting is not optional. Besides, I don't desire anyone else for this specific purpose."

Carl scowled. He had tried to dissuade any confrontations as best as he could but the snob was just asking for it now.

"Seems like we don't have much of an option... What should we do, Sis?" said Carl, as threateningly as he could muster in his current situation. He was confident he would wi-

"Sis?! What's wrong?" noticing Nirvana's sudden shaking, even more so than when they had run into Tager.

"Are you saying... she's dangerous?" Carl said surprised, looking at the girl once more in a new light.

Perhaps there was more to this girl than the initial snobbery, she had to have been the one to teleport them after all.

"Me? Dangerous?" Rachel giggled, "You _are_ amusing."

"What are you...?" asked Carl, suddenly, wanting to know exactly what he was going to face.

"Weren't you listening? I said we're going to play, I didn't say fight." said Rachel, Carl's visage took a sudden look of surprise, "and I believe I made it quite clear that I only desired you for this specific purpose."

Suddenly a flash of bright purple light overtook the area, when it receded Nirvana went limp, frozen in place.

"... Sis!?" said Carl, surprised and horrified by the turn of events.

"Actually, I think it better that we have no distractions." Said Rachel, at those words Nirvana suddenly began sparkling brightly.

"NO!" shouted Carl, horrified, "Wait! Please Sto-!"

It was too late; Rachel wouldn't have stopped even if he had finished the sentence. Nirvana disappeared from the area without a trace.

"Now come over here, boy. It's time we begin." said Rachel, uncaring of Carl's seething rage.

"What did you do to my sister!? WHERE IS SHE!?" he yelled as high as he could. Carl wanted to make the point across that if she didn't give him answers he couldn't be held responsible for her health.

"And what sort of position are you in to be threatening me?" asked Rachel, appearing slightly annoyed by Carl's tone. "I could very easily end the dwindling life of that tortured soul within that monstrosity if you don't do as I say."

Carl's rage subsided, replaced by a very thick fear.

"N-no! I..! Please, don't!" Carl cried out, horrified by the prospect of what could happen to his sister.

Rachel looked at him strangely. Her eyes bored into his. Carl fidgeted a little too afraid of for the health of his sister to speak-up. He didn't want to say anything that could possibly threaten his sister's life.

Rachel tilted her head a little.

"You..." she began, trying to find the proper words to ask him, "really care for the doll?"

"OF COURSE!" yelled Carl, angered by the very prospect she just asked, the very idea of not loving his own sister was absurd.

"Then... why do you continue to let her suffer such unbearable pain?"

"W-what!?" asked Carl, confused and horrified. "What do you mean!? What are you even talking about!?"

Rachel's eyes seemed to gleam as recognition entered her features.

"You don't know then... perhaps its best I should inform you. Listen closely, I will not repeat myself." Rachel cleared her throat to prepare for the long explanation she was about to give. "That soul that is trapped within such weapons as that doll suffer excruciating pain, never being able to pass on to their proper place, they wither and rot and are eventually sent to the deepest pits of the boundary to live out their days with those who have sinned as there is no other way for their life energy to be accepted back into the planet."

Carl looked at her in horrified shock. Rachel gave him the slightest look of pity before a hardened gaze came over it.

"We've wasted enough time. I'm going to get what I brought you here for, it's necessary that I do. It will benefit both of us beyond your wildest imaginations. Oh... and, the world's time flow, I suppose..."

Carl didn't hear her; he was deep in thought on what to do. His sister...his sweet, caring sister was in unimaginable pain and all because he needed her...

Carl looked down as his body started to shake. Sadness at the news had washed over him.

"What...what am I suppose to do!? I... I know I can't get Ragna the Bloodedge's Nox Nyctores' with how I am right now, I had no chance of beating that huge muscled guy and sis already mentioned you would just be toying with us in a fight..."

Tears trickled down his cheeks as his body shook even more so.

"I... I don't know what to do! I-I don't want my sister to suffer! But... but I don't want to lose her. She'll be gone for good if I..."

He shut his eyes tight, crying even more. Rachel stared impassively.

"She's already dead, you simply haven't let her pass on, even if you were to 'bring her back' using my idiot brother's fake arm, you would only bring her back in an undead state, she would be conscious and be able to live but only as an undead monster."

"WHAT DO I DO THEN!?" he shouted, looking at her, angered by her words.

"Let her move on and allow yourself to find a new purpose in life other than trying to revive your long buried past."

Carl glared at her and then looked down, clenching his arms, the tears hadn't stopped.

"I... have nothing to live for..." said Carl, looking at the grass once more.

Rachel snorted. Carl looked up, glaring at her again.

"You were a genius of the highest caliber, the best in an academy full of talented individuals; you had friends who cared for you, and a bright future ahead of you. You could have been the next Jin Kisaragi, no... Perhaps even superior to him and you threw it all away for a pathetic fantasy of reliving the past. You're the perfect example of the idiocy of youth."

Carl shook in anger this time. He didn't lash out though; he knew this girl could kill him at any given moment. Carl tried to calm himself down as he looked at her impassive visage. Finally, Carl sighed, shoulders sagging and tears drying up.

"What do you want?" he grounded out through his teeth, trying his best to act civil considering the circumstances.

Rachel smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. What I want, Carl Clover, is quite simple. As I said, we will play."

Carl looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean by play exactly?"

Carl was lost on the meaning of the term. Play what? Tag?

Rachel smiled at him once more. This time though, there seemed to be a hint of something deeper in it, as if Carl had called forth the eye of a hurricane before it came crashing into him.

Rachel walked forward, stopping right in front of Carl, so close that their noses were touching. Carl stepped back at the sudden invasion of personal space but his objections to her lack of courtesy died at his throat as she kissed him, rather passionately too.

Rachel stepped back as Carl's brain tried to process what just happened.

"It's called house, but the requirements will be you getting the gracious privilege to marry me."

Carl looked at her and just stared for a good few moments with his mouth agape in obvious shock.

"Y..you...you're....I....we're.."

Rachel simply nodded, seeming to understand Carl's incoherent babble.

"But....I...we're...I don't..."

"We have all the time in the world... and then some. Aside from my own personal reasons, you're an unrivaled genius and have studied Nox Nyctores rather diligently and me and a friend require you to assist us. You'll be working with the most privileged of individuals, I included, of course, and while we require you to destroy Nirvana so that it won't possibly have any unforeseen casualties, particularly on your psyche, you should feel happy knowing your sister will finally be free of pain and rest in peace. "

"I... well..." Carl knew what she said was true; he didn't have anything to live for now that he knew his sister would never be freed. She hadn't been a complete Nox Nyctores but he hadn't known what that would do to her very soul. "What is it you want to accomplish?"

"Short-term: The future, as for long term? The eradication of all Azure to its totality so that the world will lessen in personal hardships and attempts at power by individuals who simply wish to cause damage to further their own idiotic ends."

Inwardly, she thought,

'_Terumi_'

"I... think I understand." Carl said, realizing he had been one of those victims. He didn't fully know the full breadth of what she was talking about but he had a clear picture of what he was being asked of and for what purpose. "I'll do everything I can."

He said it with sincerity, because he knew it was a goal he wanted to accomplish.

She nodded in acceptance and smiled once more with her arms folded this time.

"So..., what now?" Carl asked.

Rachel moved close to him again and shoved him to the floor. He fell not expecting to be pushed.

"Now? Now you simply lay down as I enjoy a good ride to relax you."

* * *

If you actually want me to write a scene with them fucking then say so in your review. Also, please critic it. You can say if you think it sucks or not, I'm fine with any review.


End file.
